A variety of morphological and behavioral abnormalities can result from prenatal exposure to alcohol. The similarities between the effects noted in humans compared to those reported with animal models are striking, and provide support for the usefulness of pursuing these animal studies. The model to be used involves the ingestion of liquid diets containing different amounts of ethanol derived calories (35% and 0%) by pregnant rats. The offspring of these mothers will be tested in a number of behavioral paradigms. Specifically, our first aim is to investigate pharmacological means by which the behavioral effects of prenatal alcohol exposure can be mitigated. In particular, recent data showing a beneficial effect of increasing acetylcholine levels will be addressed using a variety of behavioral tasks. Our next aim is to study attentional deficits in these offspring using a relatively new paradigm that models human reaction time. Since children exposed to alcohol prenatally may evidence attentional deficits these studies could have important implications. Thirdly, we will investigate the possibility that prenatal alcohol exposure may alter sexually dimorphic behaviors, known to be influenced by alteration in perinatal hormone levels. The notion that alcohol exerts its effects by influencing the hormonal milieu in which the fetus is developing will be pursued. Finally, we will continue our investigations into the effects of prenatal alcohol exposure on learning in preweanling rats and begin a new line of investigation into the effects of alcohol on memory. Although the hippocampus has been implicated in the pathogenesis of the behavioral effects of prenatal alcohol exposure and the hippocampus is known to play a role in memory, few studies have addressed this issue. In summary, our studies should provide a better understanding of the types of abnormalities following prenatal alcohol exposure and may lead to improved methods of treating these dysfunctions. As indicated by past research, these findings should be generalizable to the human population.